52 Responses
by Airene Archerway
Summary: Or properly titled "52 Responses To The Question 'Grimm, Will You Go Out With Me'" From 'No' until 'Yes', because we all know The Trickster King won't give up until she agrees... Attempted humor.


Sup FanFiction Friends? This story, called 52 Responses, is sort of a companion to my story 25 Reasons. Cuz I was debating which one to publish and my ABF told me to do both. So, here it is.

* * *

It's always Sabrina who talks first, followed by either Puck or Daphne. _Daphne will be in italics._

_Disclaimer: I'd be glad to tell you I am not Michael Buckley._

* * *

** 52 Responses To The Question "Grimm, Will You Go Out With Me?"**

1. "No."

2. "Who are you and what have you done with the Trickster King?"

3. "Why is this happening to me?"

4. "I'd rather date Mustardseed." *death glare*

5. "Go find Moth, she'll date you."

6. "I'm too beautiful for your ugliness."

7. "Why the heck would I go out with you? I've got better taste than that."

8. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" "And?"

9. "Daphne, tell Puck to shut up." _"What if I _also_ want you to say yes?"_

10. "Yes." "Really?" "What? I can't play a joke on April Fools too?"

"11. "How about this... Never say that again and I might say yes."

12. "Seriously?"

13. "No way, José." "Who the heck is he?" *sigh* "It's an expression, Puck."

14. "I'll date you once Daphne and Mustardseed are together." "They most probably will be in the future." "On second thought. Never mind"

15. "When my dad approves." "Shucks"

16. "Out of all the girls, and some guys, in Ferry Port Landing, why me?"

17. "Shut up."

18. "Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I'll say yes."

19. "No stop txting me" "Pls?"

20. "Nope"

21. "If I say yes will you shut up?" "Duh." "As tempting as it seems, the answer is still no."

22. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN FERRY PORT LANDING WHO ACTUALLY DOESNT WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR TINY IDIOTIC BRAIN THAT MY ANSWER IS NO, YOU IDIOT!" "You said idiot twice..."

23. "No me gusta."

24. *hits Puck's head with a book*

25. "I have a boyfriend." "So?"

26. "Are you about to turn into someone else other than Puck?" "No." "Then no."

27. "Why?" "Why not?"

28. "Never" **"**_But Sabrina the two of you would be so cute together!_" "See Grimm, Marhsmallow's backing me up here."

29. "I'm trying to pay attention, 'Robin', you see, it's what you do at a school."

30. "No." "But, I love you!" *rolls eyes* "Spell love." "Umm... L-U-V?"

31. "Daphne? Did you hear something?" **"**_Duh! Puck's asking you out!**" **_*facepalm* "Daphne, that was supposed to be sarcastic."

32. "Negative"

33. "I'd rather date Jacob." "Don't you hate Twilight?" "Exactly."

34. "But Grimm, I'm hot." "You are sadly mistaken there."

35. "I hate blondes." "Aren't you a blonde?" "Good point. I hate blondes who are you."

36. "You're too old for me." "Grimm, we're about the same age." "Yeah, but you're like 4000 something."

37. "Haha. That's a funny joke you have there."

38. ''Not on my life."

39. "Not even if Michael Buckley says so." "Who the heck is Michael Buckley"

40. "Nah."

41. "Find someone else to say yes."

42. "Why do you think I'll say yes today?" "Because you didn't say no yet?" "No, then."

43. "Non, allez à l'enfer*" "What does that even mean?"

44. "You put a spider in my breakfast this morning, and you expect me to say yes?" "Yep."

45. "Aww... That's so sweet! No."

46. "Of course-" "Really?" "-not"

47. "Yeah, sure!" "Seriously?" "I thought you were someone else."

48. "Why would I want to date a Peter Pan look-alike?"

49. "Leave me alone."

50. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

51. "Definition of 'no': used to give a negative response." "Huh?"

52. "Yes."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry if that sucked guys, just wanted to get it over with, plus, I'm really running out of ideas here.

Notes: Based on 50 Reasons by dnapolymerase314 and 101 Responses to Go Out With Me Evans by Dudette13. Sorry if you see any similarities...

* * *

Oh and finally, a lot of people wanted to know what Sabrina's reaction to the 25 Reasons list was. Well, she said "Yes". Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorites 25 Reasons! It means a lot to me! What are your favorites, if you have any...

Review!

-A

* * *

*"No, go to hell."


End file.
